There Group
by xNatsuMikanx
Summary: Mikan and youichi are training to be the top assassins ever so they start a group but what if they have to transfer to Gakuen Alice
1. Prologue

**There Group**

**Cryptic Overdrive**

**_Name: _**_Mikan Azumi Yukihara_

**_Fake Name:_**_ Mikan Sakura_

**_Age: _**_16 (01.01.1998)_

**_Role: _**_Leader (killing)_

**_Siblings:_**_ Youichi _

**_Alice:_**_ Steal, Insertation, Nullification Alice_

**_Bio:_**_ Mikan's parents were famous until they were assassinated and Mikan and Youichi lived with there Uncle Rei Serio and he trained them to be the top assassins to avenge them. She used to be cheery and can be at times but rarely shows it only to family members, team mates and friends, but is mostly serious and cold especially in missions. She then gathered her members and called them: Cryptic Overdrive. She used to have a childhood friends until her parents death she moved away. She always cares for Youichi and Mizuki._

**_Appearance: _**_Long auburn hair usually in a messy bun, high ponytail or just down. Big brown eyes (from mother) , Soft pink lips, always wears an orange charm necklace given to her by one of her childhood friends who is also her first love. Moon and star tattoo on her back._

**_Special move/Item:_**_ Multiple Steal_

**_Name:_**_ Youichi Azumi Yukihara_

**_Fake Name:_**_ Youichi Hijiri _

**_Age: _**_15 (13.04.1998)_

**_Role: _**_Scout (killing, perimeter check,)_

**_Siblings:_**_ Mikan_

**_Alice:_**_ Ghost Manipulation Alice_

**_Bio: _**_Youichi is caring, but only to his family, team mates and close friends especially Mikan he is cold and doesn't like fans like Mikan, like Mikan he had a childhood friend, but lost contact. After there parent's death Youichi rarely speaks._

**_Appearance:_**_ Messy Grey hair, emerald eyes (from father), scar on right cheek from training and green eye tattoo on left shoulder._

**_Special move/Item:_**_ Ghost soldiers_

**_Name: _**_Hotaru Imai_

**_Fake Name:_**_ Hotaru Andou_

**_Age: _**_16 (25.09.1997)_

**_Role:_**_ Inventor (killing if needed)_

**_Siblings:_**_ Subaru Imai_

**_Alice: _**_Invention Alice_

**_Bio:_**_ She is one of Mikan's childhood friends, but managed to stay in contact with her when she moved away. She has a brother complex and doesn't speak to him or talk about him much. Like Mikan she only speaks to her family, friends and her team mates. She can be cold to everyone and is the only one who can get off the hook from hitting and calling Mikan names._

**_Appearance: _**_Short raven hair, violet eyes, light pink lips and bolt nut tattoo on right side of neck._

**_Special move/Item:_**_ Baka gun/canon_

**_Name:_**_ Mizuki Yamanaka_

**_Fake Name:_**_ Miyuki Yamaguchi_

**_Age:_**_ 15 (31.07.1998)_

**_Role:_**_ Negotiator (killing if needed)_

**_Siblings: _**_None_

**_Alice: _**_Voice Alice _

**_Bio: _**_She had a bad childhood she was abused and had anger issues, that was when Mikan recruited her she trained and calmed down, but like Mikan is cheery, she cares for Mikan Like a big sister, and loves to tease the boys._

**_Appearance: _**_blond hair with strakes of blue and red tips, green-greyish eyes, tint of red lips and mouth with fangs tattoo._

**_Special move/Item:_**_ Chorus slap_

**_Name:_**_ Hikaru Hitachin_

**_Fake Name:_**_ Hikaru Mitzune_

**_Age:_**_ 15 (27.04.1998)_

**_Role:_**_ Sniper (killing)_

**_Siblings: _**_none _

**_Alice: _**_Telekinesis Alice _

**_Bio: _**_He was violent so he was sent to military school, but he escaped and joined Mikan's group and admires her, but not love._

**_Appearance: _**_reddish brown hair, blue eyes, with two guns tattoo, well built but not too big and a four-pack._

**_Special move/Item: _**_Dragon Kick_

**_Name:_**_ Renna Nadeshi_

**_Fake Name:_**_ Rena Nadeshiko_

**_Age:_**_ 16 (03.03.1997)_

**_Role:_**_ Weapon (killing)_

**_Siblings: _**_None_

**_Alice: _**_Weapon Alice _

**_Bio: _**_ Like Mikan she was trained and joined her team, she has a rare Alice, she can tell where weapons are, how to use them and who is using them. She is violent if you touch her stuff or friends and she cannot be stopped that's why she is the 'weapon'._

**_Appearance: _**_Dark blue short hair, Dark blue eyes, dark pink lips and sword and gun tattoo on her left outer part of her leg. _

**_Special move/Item:_**_ Weapon storm_

**_Name:_**_ Yasmin Burke_

**_Fake Name:_**_ Yasmine Bryan_

**_Age:_**_ 15 (04.09.1998)_

**_Role:_**_ Cat (killing if spotted)_

**_Siblings: _**_Nathan Burke_

**_Alice: _**_Levitate_

**_Bio: _**_ She doesn't like her older brother because of his perviness to Mikan and so she acts like the mature one she never had a happy childhood because she was bullied._

_ **Appearance: **greenish-blue, dark brown eyes, light red lips and half a small moon under her left eye. _

**_Special move/Item:_**_ Claw scratch_

**_Name:_**_ Nathan Burke_

**_Fake Name:_**_ Nat Bryan_

**_Age:_**_ 17 (27.01.1997)_

**_Role:_**_ Distraction (killing)_

**_Siblings: _**_Yasmin Burke_

**_Alice: _**_Fire Alice_

**_Bio: _**_ He is pervy and doesn't act mature for his age he is child-like and likes Mikan, him and his sister were bullied and he couldn't control his Alice until he met Mikan._

**_Appearance: _**_Messy Dark blue, dark blue eyes, and half a small tattoo under his right eye._

**_Special move/Item:_**_ Plant Charge_

**_Name:_**_ Natsume Hyuuga_

**_Fake Name:_**_ none/ Kuro Neko/Natsu _

**_Age:_**_ 16 (27.11.1996)_

**_Role:_**_ none/Locator (killing if needed)_

**_Siblings: _**_Aoi Hyuuga_

**_Alice: _**_Fire Alice_

**_Bio: _**_He is cold because of his mother's death and was transferred to Gakuen Alice because of his sister's incident. His best friend is Ruka and he had a childhood friend who was also his first love. Has fans, but hates them._

**_Appearance: _**_Messy raven hair, Crimson eyes and soon gets a fire tattoo on the lower back of his neck._

**_Special move/Item:_**_ Fire tornado_

**_Name:_**_ Ruka Nogi_

**_Fake Name:_**_ none/Luke Nobu_

**_Age:_**_ 16 (03.03.1997)_

**_Role: _**_none/Sky look out (killing)_

**_Siblings: _**_None_

**_Alice: _**_Animal Pheromone Alice_

**_Bio: _**_ Ruka is quiet and shy he is also one of Mikan's childhood friends and is really nice and is Natsume's Best friend. _

**_Appearance: _**_Blond Short hair, ocean blue eyes and gets lion tattoo on wrist. _

**_Special move/Item:_**_ Animal Stampede_

**_Prologue:_**

_"Natsume, Ruka-pyon, Hotaru wait" Mikan ran as fast as she could, but then one of her body guards blocked her way and said "Sakura-sama Your parents are... Dead" Mikan started crying and her friends stopped and came to her rubbing her back asking what was wrong, but Mikan just ran away to find Youichi. Youichi was crying on floor in the front garden Mikan hugged him saying "You-chan uncle Rei is going to take us tomorrow and take care of us!"_

_After 2 months_

_"Mikan keep you body straight Youichi relax a bit. There you go" Rei was training Mikan to become the greatest assassin in the world as well as Youichi, Mikan changed and called herself Mikan Sakura and stopped calling Youichi You-chan ._

_Mikan told her uncle she wanted to start a group so she called Hotaru to regroup people. Hotaru understood and accepted Hotaru trained as well with her inventions she made._

_After 3 days Mikans new members came and they were exactly as Hotaru said strong responsible. Mikan asked them what to call the group and they already chose 'cryptic overdrive' _

**_Present: _**

**_Normal POV:_**

"Youichi is the area clear" Mikan asked "yes" Youichi calmly said Hotaru came in and set up her equipment, "everyone we start in 3 2 1... GO! GO! GO!"

Hikaru, Renna, Nathan and Yasmin ran into the abandoned house and broke the doors. Renna had two swords on her back and held two shotguns she rushed in and killed every living soul. Yasmine looked for the source and when she found it she swiftly grabbed it and replaced it with a blank Disc.

Mikan, Hotaru and Youichi came in and everyone change disguises. Youichi checked the house top to bottom and told Hikaru where to set up, "Sniper point, Check!" they both shouted to Mikan. Mikan nodded to Hotaru.

Hotaru found a storage room and set up her invention there "Explosion pod in place!"

Mikan told Nathan, Renna and Yasmin to prepare their weapons. They did what they were told and suddenly...

CRASH

A big car came in the others started shooting Hotaru shouted "detonated hurry, RUN!" Everyone except the people in the car ran put.

BANG!

The house exploded, Mikan turned on her transmitter and called her uncle "mission completed, targets eliminated!" Her uncle then said "good now get back her I have news and a new target!"

When they reached HQ Mikan smiled and asked "uncle whos the new target and whats the news?" what Mikan heard after shocked her, her team mates including the Hotaru Imai. "youre going to school Gakuen Alice-" Mikan shouted " but you said I didn't need school and that I knew everything unc-" Mikan whined after she got interrupted " the target is in that school... it's their elementary school principle or ESP for short!"

Everyone sighed they thought they'd have to go to school then... "And once he's eliminated you have to stay at school" Everyone including Mikan screamed...

Nooooo~~

_**AN: Was it good review please X**_


	2. Chapter 1

**There Group**

**There Group**

_CH:1_

_Youichi's POV:_

Mikan-nee wouldn't stop screaming and breaking everything. I tried to calm her down but then she said "You-chan *sniff* Uncle said he wouldn't *sniff* make us go to school anymore *sniff*!" when she said You-chan I felt my heart beat because she hadn't called me that in years. I hugged her even more.

Mikan then smiled at my action and then her mood changed from sad to happy she smiles and says "*sniff* you know what we can make new friends and have lots of fun on the school trips and anyways we can still go on missions because he's one of the teachers there!" and with that she jumped up and pulled me off of the floor (**AN: they were both on the floor when Mikan was crying)**

_Normal POV:_

_Next Day_

They picked up the rest of the team and drove to their new School. When they arrived they gaped at how big the school was. They saw a teacher wearing a skirt, but it wasn't a female it was a male he jumped up and said "you must be the new students I'll show you around! Oh I'm Narumi!" and with that he grabbed Mikan who held on the others and they were dragged to their class room.

He then said "wait for the signal and then come on in and introduce yourself."

As Narumi frolicked in his class became did silent he broke it by saying "we have new students, PLEASE COME IN"

_Mikans POV:_

We heard his signal and we walked in. Someone tried to throw a book at me, but Nathan grabbed it and stared at the person who threw it "DONT YOU DARE HURT ANY OF MY FRIENDS ESPECIALY MIKAN!" Nathan boomed, everyone's eyes apart from ours went wide.

I introduced myself "Mikan Sakura there MY group *she points at group* Alice none of your damn business!"

Then Youichi "Youichi Hijiri 15 Ghost manipulation Alice" Then Hotaru "Hotaru Andou 16 Invention Alice, No one calls the baka *Mikan* names or hurts her, but me" then she glares at anyone who seemed like a threat.

Soon it was Mizuki "Miyuki Yamaguchi 15 Voice Alice" Then Hikaru "Hikaru Mitzune 15 telekinesis Alice" Then Renna "Rena Nadeshiko 16 Weapon Alice, YOU DONT WANNA MESS WITH ME!" she then glared at Narumi in disgust.

After it was Yasmin and Nathan they both went "Yasmine Burke *point at Yasmin* Nat Burke *point at Nathan* She's/I am 15, he's/I am 17." Yasmin then says "I am not related to this perv and I have the Levitation Alice" Then Nathan "I am not a perv and I am not related to her either *he crosses his arms like a child* I have the FIRE Alice woooh~" Me and Yasmin Punch him.

Narumi then says "Free period JA~NE" He skips out and we walk to our seats that we got to choose.

When it was Break we all jumped out of the window and while the class screamed "NO WERE STORIES HIGH!" When we landed we went to see Uncle Rei., but we all felt someone or people following us we turned around and activated our Alices.

We saw a raven haired lad and blonde haired boy. We relaxed because we recognised them from our class... Ruka Nogi and urm let's see... Natsu... Natsume! That's it I told Hotaru "look at their profiles to see if there a threat!" they stared at us like we were mad. Nathan, Yasmin, Renna and Youichi started to search them in case they had weapons.

"Nathan, Yasmin, Renna and Youichi scout the area and see if THERE not being followed" The boys stared at me more and asked "who's Nathan, Yasmin and Renna?" The three showed them and asked "Should we tell him Mikan-" Then Nathan started "Or knock them into the year 3010?"

I then said "they should know I trust them if they tell anyone we must dispose of them" The boys shivered at the way I said dispose I smirked at this and looked at Hotaru and she said "clear, but I can feel someone else is here" Oh yeah I forgot to tell you Hotaru has really great senses. I then told the others to get ready I told Youichi to check the area once again.

_**AN: Was it good review please X**_


	3. Chapter 2

**There Group**

_CH:2_

_Mikans POV:_

I saw a figure I activated my Alice and I saw Uncle "Uncle Rei! We thought you were someone else" I turned my Alice Off I saw Natsumes face as he asked "You know Persona!" I nodded and so did everyone else.

I smirked and told Hotaru to detonate the machine and when she did a portal came I jumped in and I was in a great big weapon room I told the others to come in and when everyone did everyone gaped except Hotaru since she was the one who made all of them.

When we got all of our equipment we showed our tattoos to them and made them into our members. We gave them their own tattoo and Role. I told Ruka how much I missed him and he asked "Sakura-san you've finally remembered, how are you now?" I hugged him indicating I was fine.

The next day I saw Natsume running away from his fan girls and then I saw my group shouting "RUN FANS/GROUPIES!" as soon as I heard that my feet started moving by themselves. We ran and ran and ran until they caught up and pushed us to the ground. When the bell rang they swarmed to class. I then realised my shirt was ripped and my necklace (**AN: Refer to Intro description) **was out I fixed my shirt and looked at the others they were ready, but I stared at the face Ruka was pulling then and there. He then turned away a few seconds later; I shrugged it off and started walking back to class.

_Natsumes POV:_

I saw Ruka shouting "Natsume! Natsume!" I stared at him and said "hn" he then said something that I knew I've been waiting for the whole of my life "Mikan is wearing the necklace like yours!"

So Mikan was my childhood sweetheart I couldn't remember since it was long ago, but how did Mikan remember Ruka and not me? I wonder.

_**AN: short chapter sorry, but future chapters are going to be longer and I don't know if I should continue you are forever mine (ver. N,T,K,R)**_


	4. Chapter 3

**There Group**

_CH: 3_

_Mikans POV:_

I finished another mission with Natsume and the others so we made our way back to Gakuen Alice until I heard footsteps it was our targets reinforcements. We prepared ourselves and we were ambushed me and Natsume told the others to run while we held them off I stole others alices and used it against them while Natsume made a ring of fire around us.

I smiled at him, but the ring didn't last long we were both captured and dragged to their Head quarters. I saw a familiar face _REO! _Reo used to be part of our team, but sold us out to the AAA (**AN: Anti-Alice-Association) **I saw them bring in Natsume he was unconscious I was so worried he was a newbie as well "Reo let us go!" I said he smirked and said "Mikan don't you miss me I missed you, why don't you join us" He brought his face to mine and I spat on him.

He chuckled and said "OH! Is this my replacement, oh well not for long say goodbye to him!" I screamed and asked "What do you want… Don't hurt him please!" He chuckled and smirked "Putting the burden on yourself as always, Oh and I leave him if you come back with me and join my team!" I widened my eyes and nodded.

He called Rei and let Natsume go. I saw the door open and I ripped the ropes I grabbed the unconscious Natsume and ran out the door. "FUCK! GET HER!" (**AN: I hate swears waaaaaah DX, but hes a bad guy so… well you get the git) **

I ran and ran and came through the door, but a man threw a knife at me. I staggered and when he came to me I left Natsume on the floor and punched and kicked him. When he was out cold I took Natsume and ran 'til I saw the gates of GA I ran to it and teleported to the northern forest. I rested and blacked out.

_Natsume POV:_

I woke up and saw Mikan resting near a Sakura tree I saw her leg had a knife in it I grabbed it and she winced. I pulled it out and looked at her angelic face, she looked peaceful when she slept, not like when she was awake always looking as if she had a lot on her mind and in pain.

I carried her bridal style to the nurses office, on my way I saw Persona running to me he said "MIKAN, NATSUME GIVE HER TO ME!" I gave her to him and he disappeared into the High school section.

I started walking back into my dorm I looked back and saw something glisten in the light I walked towards it and saw a necklace lying were Mikan was it looked exactly like the one I gave to _her_. I wondered if Ruka was right about Mikan being Mi-chan.

_Youichi POV:_

Rei called me and I ran out of my dorm to look for Mikan-nee I ran towards the Nurses Office, When I reached it I saw Mikan lying on the bed. I ran to her side and said "I'm sorry I left you even after I promised I wouldn't.

_**AN: The next 2 chapters are flashbacks of the groups childhood**_


End file.
